


WoF Semi-Canon One-shots

by XSabxManiacX



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: Dragons, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSabxManiacX/pseuds/XSabxManiacX
Summary: These are non-Canon stories about the characters we know and love in WoF.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! These are short stories as stated above. Some will be funny; some sad; some heartwarming; but most of all: About the dragons we know and love in Wings of Fire. I imagine that some of these happened.

Please do not request for one-shots. I don't update this a lot.


	2. Changbai and Ermine: Story from Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbai and Ermine’s mother tell them a story she knows from the IceWing’s mythology.

Tell me the story of how the Great Ice Dragon came to be!” little Ermine chirped from his nest, cradling into the motherly coolness of his mother. There sat him and his silvery moonpale sister, Changbai, in the little nest of the ground snow. “I wanna hear the story of him and his dragon brothers and sisters! I wanna hear about his job in this world!” he continued yapping, and his mother shook her head in pardon.

His mother’s scales were as white as him and the snow underneath, yet she shone pink in the rare sunrise that befell upon the three. Smiling, she said, “Sure thing, kiddo.”

Changbai playfully thumped Ermine’s head, making him snarl in a funny way as he tried to thump back. Instead, he flopped onto the ground, with wings skewed aside and forelegs strewn here and there. As their mother cleared her throat— letting along mist outwards— Changbai thumped him again to signify that the story was going to come.

”Eons ago, back when Pyrrhia was ruled by scavengers— the mammals on two legs who look like the Rainforest’s monkeys— there were seven siblings who looked over us. Each of them resembled the different types of dragons here. There was Great Ice Dragon— an IceWing like us—, Great Sky Dragon, Great Sand Dragon, Great...”

”Yeah yeah yeah,” Changbai interrupted, shaking her head impatiently with a scowl. “We know— they’re named after the tribes and looked like them. They were gigantic thingies.” Ermine couldn’t help but giggle at her impatience, and even imagined seven giant dragons staring down at the world beneath them: Pyrrhia.

Their mother nodded without losing a bit of her patience. “Yes, they were. Gigantic versions of our dragon tribes,” he cleared her throat again, and continued. “Each of them had two powers they could use to help us. However, the seven siblings often fought eachother on this topic. They yelled and yelled, complaining on which tribe was the very best, and why one or the other couldn’t use their power to do this and that. Great Ice, Great Sky, Great Sand, Great Night, Great Sea, and Great Rain came forth one day to help us take out the scavengers. And we still thank them to this very day.”

Ermine and Changbai both ooh-ed at the story. This was their favorite part, of course; and Ermine loved how dragons managed to collaborate like this. He couldn’t imagine any other colored dragons who weren’t the color of the ice and snow here. He couldn’t imagine that these dragons were powerful enough to change the face of Pyrrhia! Everyday, he would often relive the story in his mind— the seven siblings clashing as storms and disease broke out before the rule of dragons. The dragons rising with the power of the Great Seven and overrode the scavengers. It felt all too amazing that even he was awestruck.

And so forth, his mother continued. “But they didn’t stop arguing. Each of them were still engulfed in their pride, and all the siblings were trying to make their tribe the best tribe. Great Ice made us IceWings intelligent, and gifted us the power of having animi— dragons with magical powers. Great Sand made gave her tribe a deadly tail weapon— one they didn’t have before. Great Sky gave dangerous fire-hissing scales to her SkyWings. Great Night gifted his mindreading and seer powers. Great Sea gave his tribe a safe home. Great Rain promised infinite fruits and prey. Great Mud gave her tribe the possibility of having fireproof scales.”

”Then a major fight broke out. And the siblings were then seperated. Great Ice gave the most dangerous gift, so that’s why he was chased all the way until he reached to the top of the world. And there, he was trapped for all of eternity. Great Night created a monster named Darkstalker out of rage, and hid him somewhere we don’t know— somewhere until Darkstalker would come back for us. The other siblings were devastated, and hid away too. We only know that the Great Ice Dragon is up north, far away from Pyrrhia. And he still brings blessings to us despite being trapped. This is called ‘hope.’” she finished, giving a relieved sigh.

Ermine didn’t want storytime to end that quickly, so his head perked up. “Why is there a war going on right now?”

His mother seemed tired now, but gave a weary reply. “Seems that the anger that dispelled in the Seven didn’t go away. Great Sand was outraged somehow— and refused to let us have peace. At this rate, we can only hope that the Seven come to peace one day.”


	3. Chameleon: A Doctor a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chameleon wants his snout fixed, any way possible. Even if he has to get hurt along the way.

Chameleon hadn’t slept in quite awhile.

He found it really hard, and many of the RainWIng doctors blamed it on his deformed snout. They never took any attempt to fix him up or whatever, or eased his pain on sleeping for a couple hours at a time. From that point on, Chameleon never really wanted to try sleeping for real. Perhaps it would be better to sleep when he needed to, and not do it like every other “lazy” RainWing.

Not to mention his scales were stuck at an awful puke-colored lime color. Others were capable of switching their aesthetics to a mixture of pastels, or dramatic and bright eyesores. And there he was, untreated by the doctors who claimed they couldn’t fix his “flaws.” Chameleon came back every time, losing his patience after the doctors refused to help him. Useless they were, and he had been told off for scaring the younger patients.

“Are you saying that you can’t fix this somehow?” Chameleon rudely asked, tired from lack of sleep and failing to get his treatment. He would’ve been pale blood red from nose to tail, but nope. “Maybe at least check to see if something is wrong with my genes? Or break my snout if it’s worth it again.” he complained to Bullfrog, one of the best doctors there.

“If there’s anything we can’t do, it’s that,” Bullfrog seemed uninterested, but he sounded genuine with the same thing Chameleon had been told everyday. We can’t do it. His scales shifted from slight pink to some dirty shade of purple, but managed to shift back to his usual palette. “We aren’t advanced enough to do some dragon blood examination. Physical treatment is always a go for us. And breaking your snout isn’t worth it.”

Maybe Bullfrog was the closest RainWing doctor Chameleon felt to liking. He wanted to scream out to him, Yes! Break my snout! Make it NOT deformed! But Bullfrog was a soft RainWing like any other, and didn’t seem to have the courage to try.

“Shucks, please break my nose. You rainbow doctors keep saying my deformity is why I CAN’T sleep!” Chameleon complained further, baring his teeth at the usual light blue RainWing. “Aren’t you one of the healers here? In other words: A DOCTOR? Do something to help YOUR patients?” he rolled his eyes.

“Ask someone else,” Bullfrog replied calmly, shaking his head. He didn’t seem regretful at all, just relieved that he finally decided on a choice. He turned his back towards Chameleon, and flicked his prehensive tail. “I won’t be that doctor who wants to hurt someone somehow.”

The lime green dragon sighed; he could try another day. Chameleon knew that even he himself didn’t have the courage to attempt it— so why was he complaining to Bullfrog? The healer-slash-doctor was right: he needed a doctor to attempt such deed, and Chaneleon would try again tomorrow.


	4. Asha: Hope Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha returns, wounded and hurt. But she still has hope

She was breathing hard. She was bleeding. She fell.

“Asha!” she heard a worried voice, echoing through her ears like a ringing bell. “Asha!” somehow she wanted to be emancipated from the pain and the sounds she can’t bear to hear now.

Webs. she realized, keeping her head still on the cold floor beneathe. Maybe she was near home— the mountain of all the peaceful friends she made. Maybe she had flown far back to base despite her wounds and troubled flying.

“Asha,” the seemingly dumb voice repeated, this time more quietly. Thunder rumbled quietly after each breath that came out, and Asha wondered if that was actually her hard breathing instead. “You came. With the MudWing egg. Oh moons I can’t talk. We have to do something now. I’ll take the egg and you right inside for treatment. Anything for the prophecy,” Webs tried picking her large body up, only to drop her down onto the cold floor.

Poor Webs. He’s too weak for anything. Here was Asha, despite her wounds from bravely crossing the war front, still strong enough to keep feeling the pain. MudWings were strong at everything, unlike Webs.

“Take the egg,” she rasped, coughing a fit of blood along the way. The SeaWing came to pick up the egg she clutched in one arm, carefully prying it out. She coughed again, and moved to her sides so that her wings laid skewered in the back.

“But, you,” Webs protested, looking down at her entire body. He winced, as if her wounds scared him too much already. “Those wounds can’t be that bad. They’re just thin cuts on your stomach, and your wings can still fly. We can fix it.”

“Please leave me. It’s okay,” Asha said with a hard breath outtake. “My tail is gone for good.” she said, recalling a dragon that had sliced her tail, leaving it paralyzed. “I’m bleeding to death. NOW GO!” she shouted.

Thunder rumbled again, and Webs turned to leave. But he wasn’t ready. He looked back, still clutching hard onto the MudWing egg. “You! What about you?”

Asha growled, this time in sympathy, and realized she couldn’t budge herself. “Have hope.”


	5. Burn: The First Weirdling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burn sees the first ever strange-looking creature in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, this is short because I didn’t wanted this to be a glorious moment from Burn’s life. Real quick, like what Burn would do.

The first time Burn saw something weird was the time she fed birds in the stronghold's courtyard.

It was only when she wanted to see the beautiful small birds peck the seeds off the ground. It was only when she wanted to snatch two or three to munch on. Burn didn't expect to see a one-legged pigeon rummaging through the courtyard.

"Mother!" her voice cried out to Queen Oasis, who was admiring a dragon statue. "There's a one-legged bird!"

"That's nice, Burn," the queen nodded, keeping her beady eyes on that marble decoration. Burn burried her scowling.

The same pigeon was hopping on the ground, whereas the other birds walked elegantly as if they held pride. The one-legged agiab looked on at the others, swerving its head as it hopped place to place. The poor thing seems to be confused, as if he were...an odd one...or a a strangeling, or a weirdling of the group. That's right, weirdling.

Burn swiped her claws at the creature, making it squawk hyperactively. The others flew off, leaving a mess on the courtyard but Burn didn't care for any of if. The dead weirdling in her claws was now hers to adore and look at.

‘Dragons will think I tore out its legs, but I will know that it looked weird before I killed it,’ she thought. ‘This is my first weirdling. I want more.’


End file.
